<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nether calls, and so I call back. by ghostlyembers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146306">The Nether calls, and so I call back.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyembers/pseuds/ghostlyembers'>ghostlyembers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade-centric, MAN its the sleepy boys, Mentioned Ph1lzA - Freeform, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, hope you enjoy this :), it's honestly mostly Techno centric!, lets gooooo, this is my first time publishing my stories so!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:23:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyembers/pseuds/ghostlyembers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade's always had an interesting past, rather it be within the Living World of humans or in the nether-filled lands. After all, he dwelled rather more in humanity than his own kind anymore. </p><p>((This is a quick drabble! I won't probably add more chapters unless I feel up to it :D))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nether calls, and so I call back.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note; This is mainly just a little drabble I've done at one point! It isn't supposed to have too much of a meaning or anything. I thought I'd publish it here! Hope you enjoy :))!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft shuffling sounded along the netherrack, boots heavy against it as the figure steadied his way through the warm, basalt biome. The air heavy with the smell of ash-- the grainy but yet squishy texture of netherrack letting out it's own somewhat nasty scent into the air. It was very warm in the biome, or well in the dimension in general and the air was suffocating to the normal human lungs but to the creature of the biomes, it felt just at home. 

</p><p>The boots that walked across the dark crimson ground were donned by a person that wasn't so human-- but appeared in that form. A polished, golden crown sat neatly on slightly matted pink tinted hair, braids near the front of the individual's face and a fishtail braid in the back. Tusks were evident, hinting that the individual who donned the fancy-like outfit wasn't of human origin, but only impersonating as it. The heels of the boots dug into the netherrack as the individual patiently walked, stopping near a ledge as he stared off into the lava-like abyss. He could feel the lava scorching his cheeks from up here, leaving his human-like form more exhausted and agitated. </p><p>The piglin-mixed male breathed in the nether air, closing his eyes for a few moments to take it all in. He missed the nether, or well the peaceful parts of it. He preferred the wastelands to the Crimsons and Warped, it made him feel lost but at peace.. a curiosity of why the lands were abandoned and left to rot despite the Crimsons and Warped flourishing like flowers in a field. To be fair, he was born in the lost lands of the nether, long long ago to the Gods who lived and breathed here.</p><p> </p><p>But, despite the peace in the wastelands, the piglin was patient to move on and travel once more.. and so he did. He lifted his heels free from the sudden netherrack and then proceeded on his way, his footsteps light and quiet as he stepped away from the cliff.
</p><p>He'd return soon again, but for now he was needed in the human world again. He was needed by his siblings-- his father. He couldn't dwindle like he used to when he was a wide eyed, innocent child. The piglin had places to be, and people to be with currently which meant that the nether was no place for him right now.</p><p> </p><p>Despite this, he could still remember as he made his way to the nether portal, the distinct details of when he was found at a young age by a winged 'angel' of sorts. The angel turned to be his father later coming on, and not even turning to be an angel of any sorts but a humanoid male who donned large, beautiful wings. The winged male held such an interesting source of power, an escape always from death and a stubborn one too.<br/>
</p><p> The piglin had been down to Earth terrified when he was saved from a near death pit by the human-- almost assuming immediately he would be slaughtered on contact. But, he wasn't. The human has spared his life, taken him from the dangerous lands and into the human world. He had to adapt to his new life-- the strangling weird smells and the odd air. It had all been so new to him. But, it was peaceful as time went on. It was a lovely home.. a new home. Even if he reigned anarchy on the human world-- he was never blamed for such things, always having it be brushed off in words of 'he didn't know better' or 'he's allowed to do as he pleases, its his world as much as ours'</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but smile at that, his eyes focusing on the purple in front of him. He took in a soft inhale and then pushed forwards, hearing the swirling of the portal around him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>